Dandyu - Sunny's problem
by lecitron10
Summary: Sunny semble montrer des signes d'alcoolisme. Peu de gens prennent au sérieux son amour malsain pour l'alcool sauf Taeyeon. Comment vont-elles gérer ce problème? Est-ce que Taeyeon va réussir à lui faire entendre raison? Premier chapitre de cette histoire à découvrir ci-après. ( English translation will come soon! )


Taeyeon venait de rentrer de sa promenade en ville. Elle aimait se promener seule dans les centres commerciaux, vagabonder de boutique en boutique pour au final acheter plus de choses pour ses camarades que pour elle-même. Cette fois-ci, elle avait trouvé un collier en argent dont le pendentif représentait un soleil. Il avait quelques pierres précieuses élégamment placées par ci par là. Elle n'avait pas compté avant de dépenser son argent dans ce présent. Son coeur avait aussi penché du côté d'un autre pendentif de la même gamme qu'elle s'offra à elle-même. Celui-ci représentait un croissant de lune très fin qui s'accordait étrangement bien à l'autre collier. Elle les avaient regardés longuement l'un et l'autre dans chaque main en souriant avant de se rendre à la caisse pour régler ses achats.

Arrivée à la villa, elle s'étonna de ne pas être accueillie par le chien de Tiffany qui était censée être là avec toutes les autres. La maison était étrangement silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que Lee Soonkyu se présente à elle, bouteille à la main, les joues roses et les yeux aussi brillants que son sourire. Taeyeon ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un grand sourire envahir son visage alors qu'elle voyait sa cadette se rapprocher. Mais une légère amertume gâcha l'étreinte que Sunny lui offra pour l'accueillir.

La plus jeune, la vue légèrement embrumée, tenait Taeyeon dans ses bras en souriant niaisement, ses bras croisés derrière sa nuque.

"- C'est pas juste, t'es vraiment plus grande que moi en fait..."

Taeyeon haussa un sourcil et son sourire béat se transforma en rictus de malaise. Elle la repoussa doucement et posa ses mains sur ses épaules:

"- Sunny... Tu as bu?"

L'interpelée, les épaules tombantes et la bouteille de bière toujours ancrée à sa main leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Elle se retourna, offrant à Taeyeon une vision agréable malgré l'ambiance étrange qui s'offrait à elles. Les yeux de la plus âgée glissèrent tristement sur les lignes de ses vêtements. Son débardeur dont l'une des bretelles tombait sur son bras, son shorty en mousseline qu'elle utilisait pour dormir lorsqu'elle était seule, ses chaussettes rose pâle légèrement trop grandes...

Sans réponse de la part de sa cadette, elle posa ses sacs et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda les environs.

"- Où sont les filles?

\- Elles sont parties. Elles voulaient faire une balade je crois.

\- T'es pas partie avec elles?

\- J'avais pas envie, et puis elles ont pas vraiment insisté non plus ~"

Taeyeon soupira de plus belle et rejoint son amie qui s'était installée sur le canapé du grand salon. Celle-ci boudait, goulot écrasé très peu élégamment sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle buvait la dernière gorgée de son énième bière. Les yeux de la leadeuse se posèrent sur les graphismes colorés de la bouteille en verre et la pris entre ses doigts afin de l'éloigner de sa douce. Elle s'en offusqua et fronça les sourcils en ouvrant ses lèvres humides.

" - Yah, laisse moi je suis grande!"

Taeyeon sursauta à cause du ton agressif de sa camarade et la laissa prendre une nouvelle bouteille, impuissante et choquée. Frustrée de cette impuissance, elle se leva et pris les cadavres de verre sur la table basse afin de les jeter.

" - Très bien je te laisse boire toute seule. C'est vrai que c'est tellement drôle de se saouler toute seule, hein?!"

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent alors qu'elle prenait la dernière bouteille qu'elle pouvait prendre entre ses bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Après avoir manqué d'en faire tomber une, elle se retourna vers Sunny pour l'observer. Elle avait la tête renversée, sa gorge ondulant au rythme de l'alcool qui glissait dans son oesophage. Taeyeon plissa des yeux à cette image et jeta les bières vides dans la poubelle.

Le verre se brisa, retentissant contre ses tympans dans une douleur aussi aiguë que le bruit qui l'avait heurtée. Elle posa ses mains sur le plan de travail de la cuisine en baissant la tête. Ses doigt se resserraient sur celui-ci alors que ses yeux fermés s'ouvraient lentement. Elle empêchait les larmes de couler; elle empêchait sa faiblesse de dégouliner pitoyablement sur ses joues cachées par ses cheveux.

De son côté, la plus jeune s'était allongée sur le canapé, les joues rougies par l'alcool mais aussi par le courroux. Elle se mettait de plus en plus d'essence sur le menton et le cou mais elle s'en fichait. Elle fermait les yeux puis les ouvrait et observait la salle tournoyer autour d'elle. C'était agréable, elle se sentait vivante, elle ressentait des choses différentes. C'était comme être dans un rêve; la nausée en plus. Elle se redressa et posa lourdement sa bière sur la table basse. Ses poings se posèrent ensuite sur le canapé pour y prendre appui et se redresser en titubant.

Taeyeon cacha son visage dans ses mains, puis regarda par la fenêtre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle s'énerver? L'ignorer? La faire culpabiliser? Lui dire que tout irait bien? Dans un état d'ivresse semblable à celui de Sunny, elle soupirait sans cesse en se tenant le front. Une migraine faisait son apparition, comme pour confirmer que de voir Sunny dans cet état la rendait _littéralement_ malade.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Sunny dans un état pareil. Et pendant les soirées lorsque tout le monde applaudissait lorsqu'elle faisait, saoule, le pitre, Taeyeon était la seule à rire jaune, sachant elle-seule ce que cet air joyeux et fanfaron cachait réellement. Elle détestait toujours la voir ivre pendant les soirées. Elle haïssait que les gens sourient en la voyant se déhancher et se pavaner devant les autres. Elle haïssait que les autres profitent de sa bonne humeur contagieuse et de ses sourires alcoolisées alors qu'il n'y avait que Taeyeon pour savoir quelles pensées se noyaient dans cet alcool.

Il n'y avait que Taeyeon pour s'occuper de Sunny lorsque les larmes commençaient à se montrer sur le coin de ses yeux en amandes alors qu'elle dansait sans retenue. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour la cacher et la protéger dans un coin avant que tout le monde ne s'aperçoive de son mal-être. Toutes ces soirées où Sunny utilisait l'alcool comme prétexte pour oublier ce qu'elle ressentait étaient une torture pour Taeyeon.

Mais ce qui était pire encore, c'était de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour l'aider.

Son coeur s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle sentit une présence contre son dos. Un frisson glacial s'empara d'elle. Les étreintes de Sunny étaient les plus douces, les plus chaleureuses, les plus réconfortantes. Mais celle-ci, accompagnée par l'haleine de bière qui s'imposait à elle même sans qu'elle lui fasse face, lui était aussi froide que le carrelage sur lequel elle se dressait. Elle ferma les yeux tristement, ses sourcils accompagnant le mouvement de ses paupières puis referma ses mains sur les doigts qui enveloppaient sa taille.

"- Taeyeonnie... J'aime pas quand on s'embrouille. Tu le sais."

A ces mots, elle ne reprit pas le sourire. Elle se contenta d'expirer en penchant son visage en arrière, gémissant à moitié contre la fenêtre qui saturait son visage de lumière. Son corps pivota lentement puis se retrouva face à celui de Sunny, beaucoup plus chaud que le sien. La plus jeune le remarqua bien assez tôt et elle s'assura de la réchauffer comme elle le pouvait avec ses mains. Ses joues brûlantes subirent un choc thermique lorsque les doigts froids de Taeyeon se posèrent sur celles-ci.

Taeyeon ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne pu s'échapper de sa gorge. Seulement un son rauque et étouffé qui se noya dans un énième soupir. Sunny qui avait ouvert de grands yeux les baissa et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Taeyeon gigota et riota en gagnant un léger sourire.

" - Yah... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Tu sens bon, unnie. Tu as encore mis ce parfum que la fan t'as offert?

\- Ah, non, c'est celui que tu m'as offert pour Noël.

\- Elle était jolie, hein? Elle était trop jolie. C'était pas une star, mais elle était si jolie.

\- De quoi?"

Taeyeon voulu la contredire et se justifier, mais elle vit les larmes dans les yeux de Sunny lorsqu'elle releva la tête. Elle détourna le regard, la vision étant trop dure à supporter. Elle attrapa son poignet fermement et l'emmena dans le salon. La plus jeune couina et râla en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Puis, emportée par l'alcool, se mit à rire et glousser en suivant la leadeuse.

Elle ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, fut étonnée de voir qu'elle n'était plus debout, mais assise sur le canapé, Taeyeon installée à ses côtés. Nonchalamment à ses dépends, Sunny roula ses yeux sur son corps et s'écrasa sur elle afin de l'enlacer.

"- Ah yaaah... Taeyeonnie... Toi aussi t'es trop jolie...

\- Arrête, Soonkyu..."

Les mots de Sunny étaient comme une mélancolique mélodie qui faisait gonfler son coeur. Le compliment la fit sourire tristement mais le prénom qu'elle utilisa fit grincer des dents la concernée. Elle enlaça Taeyeon et se mit à rire bêtement à nouveau. Dans l'incompréhension de ce que voulait Sunny en se positionnant si proche d'elle, elle ne compris pas immédiatement lorsque ses lèvres se firent envahir d'une humidité alcoolisée et savoureuse.

Mais elle rompu le baiser bien assez tôt.

" - Sunny qu'est-ce que tu fais? Arrête!"

Sunny mordit sa mâchoire et râla ensuite dans son cou, appréciant la chair de poule qu'elle sentait contre ses lèvres. Chair de poule dont elle fut éloignée bien rapidement lorsque Taeyeon la repoussa, fébrile.

" - Pourquoi tu fais ça, Sunny?"

Elle parlait de boire; boire à outrance, seule. La question était rhétorique. Elle voulait simplement l'entendre le lui dire.

"- C'était pour quoi cette fois?"

Le ton de remontrance s'imposa naturellement de lui-même et Sunny s'en vexa aussitôt. Les larmes firent à nouveau leur apparition dans le regard des deux tourterelles alors que la leadeuse continuait son monologue.

" - Parce-qu'elles sont parties sans toi? Parce-qu'elles ne t'aiment pas c'est ça? Elles s'en fichent de toi, elles ont mieux que toi, hein?"

Sunny fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux en se refermant sur elle-même. Touchée en plein coeur, une partie de ses sentiments exposés au grand jour, elle ne savait plus comment se défendre. Sans relever ses yeux embués d'alcool, elle commença à serrer ses poings sur le tissus du canapé sur lequel elle était assise les jambes pliées contre son torse.

Taeyeon tenait ses poignets fermement comme si elle savait que d'un moment à l'autre elle pourrait s'échapper; _lui_ échapper.

" - Arrête de te faire du mal comme ça. Je sais que tu as l'impression que tu vas mieux mais regarde toi! Tu ne vas pas bien, arrête de dire n'importe quoi!

\- Toi arrête de dire n'importe quoi! J'allais bien jusqu'à ce que tu viennes gâcher l'ambiance avec tes larmes et tes discours."

Taeyeon sentait l'agressivité monter en Sunny, et plus elle sentait qu'elle se rapprochait du point sensible, plus elle sentait que peut-être, elle arriverait à la faire prendre raison. Mais l'effet escompté n'arriva pas. Sunny se crispa, envoya les mains de Taeyeon dans les airs et se redressa tant bien que mal du canapé qui lui semblait si inconfortable maintenant qu'elle s'y querellait avec son amie.

" - Mais arrête de délirer ! **Je vais bien**."

Taeyeon tenta le tout pour le tout. Les larmes salées rougissant ses yeux, elle se leva aussi et se planta devant elle. Elle tenta de poser ses mains sur ses joues mais Sunny les refoula en titubant. Tremblante, la leadeuse observait chaque détail du corps de sa camarade. Ses bras fins, ses joues rondes et roses, ses lèvres généreuses courbées négativement, ses yeux brillants dirigés vers l'ombre...

" - Sunny... Tu es quelqu'un de bien..."

La concernée ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en haussant les épaules. Taeyeon fit un pas en avant que Sunny ne refusa pas. Elle ne releva pas la tête pour autant.

" - Tu te fais beaucoup de mal pour si peu. Tu es _belle_. Tu es _intelligente_. Tu es _talentueuse_. Tu n'as pas besoin de l'approbation de tout le monde sur terre pour te prouver que tu es _quelqu'un de bien_. Peu importe ce que disent certaines personnes, peu importe ce que tu penses de toi-même; je t'aime. _On_ t'aime. Tu es la plus belle chose qui soit arrivée à nous, à ta famille, aux fans. Beaucoup de gens néfastent t'envient, te jalouse. Mais beaucoup de personnes bien, presque aussi bien que toi même, et bien... Elles t'adulent, te prennent pour modèle, car tu es forte, tu es naturelle et tu ne fais que le bien autour de toi."

Plus elle parlait, et plus Sunny baissait la tête. Les larmes souillaient sa vision déjà assombrie par ses cheveux et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes. Plus elle parlait, et plus le point de rupture se fragilisait... Jusqu'à ce que Taeyeon prononce ces derniers mots :

" - Alors continue de leur prouver que tu es réellement un modèle. Que tu ne noies pas ton chagrin dans l'alcool".

Taeyeon regretta aussitôt ses mots mais c'était trop tard. Sunny avait déjà craqué. Son visage s'était relevé vers celui de son interlocutrice, gonflé par le chagrin et la haine qu'elle tentait d'effacer avec la bière amère. Elle recula d'un pas et gonfla son torse entre ses épaules contractées. Taeyeon ouvrit de grands yeux, ses sourcils froncés vers le haut, et la regarda exploser devant elle.

" - Non! J'en ai marre de passer pour un modèle, je ne veux pas être un ange! Vous ne voyez pas ce que je suis réellement. Je ne mérite pas qu'on m'adule. Je ne veux pas que des filles complexent en me regardant car je ne suis pas tout ce que tu décris. Je ne suis pas belle, je ne suis pas talentueuse, je ne suis rien. Les gens ont raison, je suis là avec vous parce-que j'ai eu des privilèges. Et regarde, eh, je bois. Je suis faible. Et je n'ai rien à être enviée."

Ses mots étaient comme des barbelés qui s'enroulaient autour du coeur de la leadeuse et qui s'emmêlaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle essayait de s'en débarrasser. Taeyeon ne cessait de pleurer, ce qu'elle croyait avoir réussi à réparer s'était encore brisé devant elle.

" - Tu devrais peut-être boire, toi aussi. Ça te décoincerait peut-être"

Taeyeon pris la bière que Sunny entreprenait d'ouvrir et la jeta sur le sol. Choquée de sa propre audace, elle ignora le verre brisé et le liquide qui se répandait sur le sol pour se concentrer sur le regard effaré de son amie. Sunny essaya de s'enfuir en se rattrapant au murs, évitant de rejoindre le sol qui se rapprochait et s'éloignait de ses yeux. Taeyeon la poursuivit et la rattrapa sans peine.

" - Soonkyu s'il te plaît!

\- Je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça, tais-toi!

\- Je t'en supplie écoute moi!"

Taeyeon la plaqua contre le mur et attrapa ses joues entre ses longs doigts. Elle les caressa du bout de ses pouces et regarda, ses pupilles se déplaçant de manière saccadée de ses yeux à ses joues, à son nez, à ses lèvres puis à son front, de l'implantation de ses cheveux puis à nouveau à ses lèvres. Elle les caressa aussi en sanglotant, hésitant à confesser ce qu'elle ressentait.

" - Sunny... Je veux t'aider..."

A bout, Sunny se retint quelques instants mais le visage en larmes de sa compagne qui s'inquiétait pour elle rompu un lien en elle. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, accompagnée des bras de Taeyeon qui s'enroulèrent autour d'elle comme les barbelés auparavant qui heurtaient son coeur. Mais ses bras ne l'étouffaient pas, il ne la blessaient pas. Il ne se resserraient pas quand elle voulait s'échapper. _Elle ne voulait pas s'échapper._

Ses bras la pansaient et malgré leur froideur, la réchauffaient au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle éclata en sanglots et serra ses poings sur la chemise en soie de sa compagne.

" - Désolée... Taeyeonnie...

\- Chut...

\- Désolée de ne pas être comme toi..."

Taeyeon senti un frisson l'envahir et elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cette phrase signifiait. Était-ce un reproche? De l'admiration? Elle se tût, dans l'attente d'une réponse quelle qu'elle soit.

" - Désolée de ne pas être forte, de ne pas montrer mes émotions quand il faut, de ne pas savoir comment m'occuper de moi-même. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te rendre _fière_."

Taeyeon sanglota bruyamment sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et força Sunny à la regarder dans les yeux.

" - Chut... S'il te plaît... Arrête. Écoute-moi... Je suis fière de toi. Je suis jalouse de toi, tu es magnifique, sexy sans être vulgaire, tout le monde t'adore, tu as énormément de charisme et tu es la première à nous protéger de tout. Mais je sais aussi que toi, personne ne te protège. Tu essayes de faire croire à tout le monde que tu es intouchable, que rien ne t'atteins, que tu es le prince qui nous protégera de tout... Et c'est le cas. Mais qui est là pour te protéger toi? Moi? Je n'y arrive visiblement pas. Sunny... _Tu es si belle._.."

Taeyeon pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils en souriant tristement avant de déposer un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres frissonnante de Sunny. Celle-ci culpabilisait d'acquiescer à ce que disait la leadeuse. Elle ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas infaillible, et surtout, qu'elle était bien tout ce que décrivait Taeyeon. Une femme forte, courageuse, qui inspirait le respect et qui méritait tout le bonheur du monde. Le baiser la fit frissonner de tout son être et elle ferma les yeux, s'adonnant à la chaleureuse sensation.

" - Taeyeonnie...

\- Je ne suis pas seule à t'aimer. Toutes les filles t'aiment comme jamais elles n'aimeront personne. Tu _es_ la personne cool que tu essayes de nous montrer. Tu _es_ cette personne forte et indépendante. Tu _es_ ce prince charmant que tu essayes de nous prouver que tu es. Je le vois. Nous le voyons tous. Et les peu de personnes qui ne le voient pas n'en valent pas la peine. Ils ne te méritent pas.

\- Je sais pas..."

Taeyeon essuya une larme sur le visage de Sunny puis continua de parler contre ses joues.

" - Chut, Sunbaby..."

Sunny leva la tête. Elle n'avait jamais entendu ce surnom de la part de quelqu'un et il sonnait encore plus étrange d'entre les lèvres de Taeyeon. Celle-ci sourit, honteuse, et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le nez. Elle dégagea son visage de ses cheveux fins et caressa les contours de celui-ci.

" - Je ne t'ai jamais menti, si? Tout le monde peut le confirmer. Tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde. Je sais que ça va être dur à accepter, mais je veux être cette personne qui te fera t'aimer.

\- Tu es vraiment parfaite...

\- Égoïste."

Sunny haussa un sourcil en se crispant à nouveau à ses affaires.

" - Je veux être la personne privilégiée qui te rendra le plus heureuse. Je veux être ton prince charmant, Sunny."

Elle ria nerveusement et Sunny s'attendrit de cette confession. Taeyeon se racla la gorge et repris son rôle protecteur. Elle la serra fort dans ses bras puis se leva en rassurant sa compagne.

" - Bouge pas, j'arrive."

Quelques secondes après, elle revint avec un paquet entre ses deux mains qu'elle lui tendit. La plus jeune l'ouvrit en fronçant les sourcils et découvrit les deux pendentifs scintillants. Un large sourire fendit ses lèvres alors qu'elle les tripotait en sanglotant.

" - Le soleil, c'est toi. Parce-que tu illumines n'importe quel endroit où tu vas. Tu es chaleureuse et indispensable à nous tous. Tu nous apportes la lumière dont nous avons tous besoin.

\- Et la lune?

\- Eh...La lune... C'est moi. La lune a besoin du soleil pour briller. Sans lui, elle ne serait qu'une ombre parmis tant d'autres, au milieu de toutes ces étoiles resplendissantes."

Sunny se mit à rire.

"- Et les étoiles, c'est qui?

Taeyeon se mit à rire aussi.

\- Tiffany, Yoona, Jessica, et toutes les autres, je suppose."

Elles levèrent toutes les deux les yeux au ciel en souriant puis rirent à nouveau de leur gestes homothétiques. Sunny, même si elle avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, avait compris les paroles de son amie. Celle-ci d'ailleurs, essuyait son menton avec un peu de sa salive pour nettoyer la bière collante qui avait séché sur celui-ci.

" - Alors Sunny... Promets-moi de...

\- Oui, Taeyeonnie. Promis."

Taeyeon ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés puis se mit à rire, noyée par ses propres larmes de joie. Oh, bien entendu qu'elle n'arrêterait pas de boire du jour au lendemain. Mais pour une fois, l'altercation ne s'était pas mal terminée et cette fois, Sunny semblait avoir montré qu'elle avait fait un pas en avant.

Ce soir là, Sunny dormi presque sans peine dans les bras de Taeyeon qui elle, ne dormit pas pour s'assurer que sa protégée était dans les meilleures conditions.

Et contrairement à ce que pensait Sunny, Taeyeon avait bien quelqu'un qui la protégeait comme elle protégeait Sunny. Et cette personne brillait de mille feux à ses yeux, comme un soleil illumine les cieux de jour et de nuit; d'été comme d'hiver.


End file.
